Obsesión
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Un extraño sentimiento se a apoderado de Ken, su ansiedad por Matt lo ah llevado a quererlo salvar de la escoria de los mortales y convertirlo en un ser perfecto como él, solo hay un obstáculo, la marca que quedo entre Tai y Matt en aquel encuentro…


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Bien, eh aquí mi nueva creación, estaba continuando un fic, me imagino que ya sabrán cual, y luego recordaba otros que eh leído y de repente se me ocurrió este y así que opte por escribirlo n___n aun que mis dedos no están tan felices, ya casi siento que son paletas de lo helados que están ^^U  
  
Bueno, no hay advertencia alguna excepto que, contiene Yaoi, insinuaciones de un ligero Lime y quizás a futuro ponga Lime o algo más, lo veré a su tiempo. Así que si no te gusta el Yaoi te aconsejo que no leas.  
  
Otra cosa, esta historia se la quiero dedicar a Misami Aroku, creo que tienes un gran toque para este tipo de historias, espero y me digas que opinas.  
  
Sin mas advertencias me despido, espero y disfruten el fic! n_n  
  
  
Obsesión  
  
1.- Pronto acabara...  
  
El joven caminaba por la acera, miro su reloj ya era tarde... aumento el paso de la velocidad, su corazón se aceleraba. Su único acompañante era aquella noche fría. Las estrellabas brillaban fugazmente, todo tenía que salir perfecto, este día era muy especial.  
  
Corrió un poco más y él joven freno en seco, la silueta de una persona estaba en la lejanía, pero lo que había hecho que parase fueron aquellos ojos, por más que estuviera oculto entre la oscuridad los ojos de ese chico se podían distinguir entre una oscuridad.  
  
El chico salio de entre las sombras y sonrió, "podemos hablar?", le pidió con una sonrisa encantadora a la cual su amigo no pudiera negarse.  
  
El joven de castaña cabellera sacudió su cabeza, quizás el no dormir la había afectado. Despejo sus dudas y asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Veo que llevas prisa", noto el rubio.  
  
"Eh?, si, bueno algo, no importa, de que quieres hablar Matt?", pregunto.  
  
El rubio no contesto, parecía como si se hubiera perdido en sus recuerdos.  
  
"Matt?", Tai agito su mano frente a los ojos de Matt para que este reaccionara.  
  
"T-Tai, vete!", le grito Matt.  
  
"Matt que pasa?", le pregunto el castaño sorprendido al ver la reacción de su joven amigo.  
  
"Te sientes bien?", se acerco para mirarlo directo a los ojos y luego retrocedió asustado.  
  
Los ojos de Matt se normalizaron pero segundos después sin que dejara hablar a su amigo, el rubio salio corriendo.  
  
  
'Pero que me pasa?, que era lo que le pensaba hacer a Tai?!!', se reprochaba con amargura el rubio mientras no dejaba de correr.  
  
Las cosas ahora eran diferentes, según el tiempo pasaba Matt no se sentía igual, había momentos en los ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había hecho.  
  
Dejo de correr, se toco la frente, no había sudado nada. 'Con esto debí entrar en calor', pensó abrumado.  
  
"Matt?", le hablo Tai tratando de normalizar su respiración.  
  
Matt voltio sorprendido no se había percatado que Tai le seguía.  
  
"Matt que pasa?", insistió mientras se acercaba hacia él.  
  
"Aléjate", susurro débilmente mientras desviaba y bajaba la mirada.  
  
"Que te alejes!", le grito al ver que Tai no dejaba de acercarse.  
  
Tai paro, la voz de Matt... esa no era su voz.  
  
Titubeo por unos segundos y continuo.  
  
"Matt, confía en mi", le pidió el moreno.  
  
'Confiar?', pensó por unos momentos mientras se le quedaba mirando a Taichi.  
  
Esos ojos azules, Taichi quedo envuelto en la mirada de Yamato.  
  
La mente de Matt se nublo, mecánicamente se acercó a Tai sin dejarle de mirar, luego con su mano acaricio su mejilla derecha mientras admiraba embelezado cada rasgo de su cara.  
  
Taichi parecía sumergido en su mente, no se movía, solo soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir como Yamato le tocaba produciendo diferentes sensaciones a su sentir.  
  
EL rubio sonrió ligeramente, se acerco más a su amigo y le beso la mejilla. Besaba cada parte de su rostro con gran deleite aumentando la excitación antes de llegar a sus labios. Un beso más y se separo, la respiración de Taichi estaba entre cortada, mientras mantenía sus ojos entre cerrados y abría y cerraba ligeramente su boca tratando de aguantar lo que sentía.  
  
Con sus dos manos, Yamato tomo la cara de Taichi y lentamente se acerco a sus labios, primero rozándolos haciéndole sentir pequeñas sensaciones y ansiándole a querer más, los besos se van profundizando cada vez más hasta llegar a los besos pasionales.  
  
El rubio le besaba con gran fulgor, y sus besos era correspondidos por el moreno, ahora los dos mantenían sus ojos completamente cerrados, muy concentrados en lo que hacían. Taichi levanto sus brazos y tomo a Yamato por los hombros, mientras Yamato bajo sus brazos colocándolos en la cintura del moreno.  
  
El beso se profundizo más y los dos chicos seguían muy concentrados en lo que hacían, Matt abrió levemente sus ojos y luego se separo bruscamente de Tai.  
  
"Pero qué...?", hablo asustado.  
  
Taichi no se movió, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y miro a Matt.  
  
Matt se veía asustado, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero a diferencia de Tai, él no tenía la respiración entre cortada.  
  
Taichi despertó completamente, se sentía aturdido, "qué paso?", pregunto mientras se agarraba la cabeza.  
  
Tanto como Matt y Taichi no sabían lo que había pasado, pero a diferencia de Tai, Matt sabía un poco más sobre ello.  
  
"De-debo irme", dijo el rubio antes de marcharse.  
  
  
Tai se quedo pensativo, sentía la cara fresca y los labios húmedos, acerco su mano y rozo con sus dedos sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Taichi.  
  
"Hace frió, no?", interrogaron a sus espaldas.  
  
  
Matt corría, esta vez se había cerciorado de que Tai no le siguiera, corrió rápidamente y no paro hasta llegar a su casa. Entro rápidamente, se dirigió a su habitación y cerro con llave.  
  
"Qué había pasado?, primero esta hablando con Taichi y después se encuentra besándolo!", eso le tenía muy confundido. Analizo la situación, qué era lo que le hacia perder el control?, trato de sumergirse en sus pensamientos pero fue inútil, no obtenía ninguna respuesta.  
  
Camino en círculos en su habitación, no podía mantenerse quito, estaba nervioso y asustado, por un momento había pensado en matar a Taichi!  
  
Se recrimino por sus pensamientos, algo hacía que se descontrolara y que él se convirtiera en alguien más...  
  
Se paro frente a la cama y se dejo caer hacia atrás, necesitaba descansar. Cerró los ojos y trato de no pensar en nada, estaba cansado de tratar de averiguar lo que le pasaba.  
  
  
La ventana se abrió, una pequeña brisa fresca entro por ella causando que él joven que estaba en el computador tuviera un escalofrió.  
  
Se froto las manos tratando de no tener frió, se paro rápidamente y fue a cerrar la ventana.  
  
"Que extraño, si mal no recuerdo la cerré con llave", se dijo así mismo extrañado de que se hubiera abierto.  
  
Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para regresar al computador.  
  
El joven se asusto, un chico de su misma edad estaba inclinado sobre dicho aparato y no le dejaba de mirar.  
  
"K-Ken?", pregunto algo sobresaltado.  
  
"Hola Tk, sabes, me preguntaba si sabías donde esta tu hermano", indico el joven mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia el rubio.  
  
Tk trago saliva y luego negó con la cabeza, "no lose, para que quieres verlo?", le pregunto algo titubeante.  
  
El seño de Ken se frunció, no le gustaba que la gente indagara en su vida privada pero luego analizo quien era su interlocutor y se calmo, "necesito hablar con él", indico Ken, luego recordó una pequeña cosa y dejo escapar una sonrisa.  
  
Tk solo se le quedaba mirando hipnotizado, había algo en Ken que le producía ciertas sensaciones.  
  
Ken sonrió complacido, le gustaba que los demás le admiraran, "En todo caso lo volveré a buscar", se despidió y luego se dirigió hacia la ventana.  
  
Tk se sintió muy nervioso cuando Ken paso a su lado, pero unas palabras que Ken le susurro provoco en Tk un extraño comportamiento.  
  
Sus ojos azules se volvieron opacos y como si fuera una marioneta camino hacia el computador y se sentó frente a él.  
  
Ken abrió la ventana y se quedo contemplando la ciudad. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el.  
  
Una leve brisa y Tk sintió un escalofrió, se paro rápidamente y fue a cerrar la ventana.  
  
'Creí que la había cerrado', pensó algo confundido. Camino hacía el computador pero un pequeño mareo hizo que tambaleara. Se sentó en la cama y espero a que esa sensación pasara. Se sentía turbado, sacudió su cabeza y una vez que el mareo pasó regreso al computador.  
  
  
"Uh?, Ken como has estado?", saludo Taichi un tanto nervioso.  
  
Los ojos de Ken estaban muy fijos en Tai, el moreno podía jurar que su amigo estaba enfadado con él.  
  
Ken le miraba enojado, podía identificar el olor de Yamato impregnado en Tai, le miro el rostro y dejo salir un bufido.  
  
"Sabes donde esta Matt?", pregunto con voz grave.  
  
"Él-él se fue hace un momento", respondió nervioso el moreno.  
  
Ken le hacia sentir extrañamente nervioso, esos ojos azules eran demasiado penetrantes, eso le hacia sentir a Tai como si Ken pudiera leer su mente.  
  
Ken sonrió por lo bajo, había obtenido la respuesta que quería. Pero antes de irse tendría que ocuparse de un pequeño inconveniente que acababa de encontrar.  
  
Sonrió débilmente y un pequeño resplandor se noto en la boca de Ken, Tai se dejo intimidar y retrocedió unos pasos ante aquella mirada. Entre mas se acercaba Ken, más se alejaba Tai.  
  
El azulado dio un paso más, terminaría de jugar con su presa y así se iría mas pronto con Matt, dio un paso y...  
  
"Tai!", se oyó una pequeña voz lejana.  
  
Ken se enfado, soltó un bufido y aprovecho la distracción de Tai y se marcho.  
  
Al escuchar la voz Tai voltio en dirección a donde provenía y al regresar su mirada en Ken el joven ya no estaba. Tai dudo se su cordura, quizás estaba alucinando.  
  
"Debo dormir un poco más", se lamento y luego corrió hacia su buscador.  
  
  
Silenciosamente la ventana del cuarto de Matt se abrió y una sombra penetro en el cuarto como si fuera llevada por el viento. Sonrió complacido al encontrar a su presa dormida. Lo miro por unos momentos recorriendo con la mirada cada facción, cada parte de él hasta detenerse en el cuello.  
  
"Es hora de terminar lo que comenzamos", le susurro al oído.  
  
Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron levemente y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Ken junto a él.  
  
"Qué-qué haces aquí?", pregunto un sorprendido, nervioso y asustado rubio.  
  
Ken sonrió, le miro fijamente y luego camino lentamente hacía él.  
  
Matt no movió algún músculo, algo había en la mirada de Ken que le había atrapado por completo, dejándolo indefenso sin manera de poderse defender.  
  
Se paro frente a él y le miro nuevamente, al parecer Ken jamás se cansaba de mirar al rubio, su deleitaba viendo cada rasgo de él, todo él le fascinaba.  
  
Con su mano recorrió la mejilla de Matt y luego rozo levemente sus labios para luego besarlo con gran deleite.  
  
Las sensaciones eran únicas para el más joven, un regocijó, una adicción...  
  
Una caricia más y el beso se profundizaba. Ken se separo, la respiración de Yamato era muy leve, pero podía sentir que aun respiraba y eso le enojo, "no te preocupes, pronto acabara", le susurro placidamente. Por fin le libraría de toda suciedad que pudiera tener, de esa raza inferior, pronto lo haría perfecto!  
  
Lo tomo por la cintura y luego lo aventó a la cama. Ken poseía una gran fuerza, pero se había equivocado en algo, como ello había hecho que el rubio saliera de su trance.  
  
Yamato sintió como era empujado y luego caía a la cama, por alguna razón sabía lo que había sucedido pero no lo había podido evitar, trato de levantarse rápidamente, pero su agresor era mucho más rápido que él y ahora se mantenía encima de él. Le tomo fuertemente por las muñecas y lo inmovilizo, Yamato trato de zafarse pero Ken no dejaba ninguna posibilidad de que su presa escapara.  
  
Una sonrisa opacada por un gemido de dolor. Yamato ahora era atacado por alguien que consideraba su amigo. Mordió sus labios, el dolor era asfixiador, los colmillos de Ken estaban fuertemente clavados en su presa y succionaba complacientemente su sangre, deleitándose con el sabor sin darse el lujo a derramar ni una solo gota.  
  
Ken se separo satisfecho, miro a Yamato, respiraba con esfuerzo, Ken bufo, le molestaba que Matt dependiera de algo como eso.  
  
Mordió su labio y una pequeña brecha de sangre salio de él, con una mano tomo a Matt de la cara e hizo que le mirara. "Pronto, pronto acabara", dice extasiado y luego le besa. Yamato trata de moverse, sus manos aun siguen sostenidas por una mano de Ken y con la otra impide que él pueda mover su cara. Trata de no abrirse, trata de no probar su sangre, pero cualquier resistencia e intento fueron en vano, en pocos segundos Matt se encontraba evitando el sabor de la sangre de Ken, luego... luego devorándola, saciándose, un grito y Matt empujo bruscamente de su agresor.  
  
Ken le veía fascinado, contemplaba alegremente la llegada de su más fiel acompañante, de su creación. Mientras por parte de él rubio, este se encontraba revolcando de dolor en la cama, tratando de que su respiración no se detuviera, tratando inútilmente de no morir.  
  
Un último grito y Ken sonrió ampliamente, "bienvenido", le saludo, Matt abrió sus ojos, se le quedo mirando a su acompañante y luego sonrió.  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Wow, jejejejejej, me creerán que no pare en hacer el fic??, ahhh me fascinan los vampiros, no creen ustedes que son místicos??  
  
Eh de agradecer a Misami Aroku ya que sus historias son las que me ayudaron a inspirarme en este fic. Creerás que me eh estado acordando mucho de tu fic, me imagino que has de saber cual U__U, ah todo esto, como sabes tanto de vampiros??, hace rato estaba leyendo un nuevo fic tuyo y la verdad me agrada como los describes, yo eh conocido diferentes relatos de como son, como actúan, como se transforman, pero los que mas me llama la atención es como los describes tu. Lo único que si estoy mas que segura es que son hermosos por naturaleza ^^ y como te lo dije en el review, creo que eres magnifica escribiendo este tipo de historias, aun que aun lamento el no leer el final de tus otros dos fics U___U  
  
Ah todo esto, que les pareció el fic??, que creen que este sucediendo??, les gusto??, esta interesante??, alguna sugerencia?? Espero y pronto continuarlo y no tardar tanto como otras veces n_nU  
  
Dudas?, por qué Matt no recordaba lo que hacía?, hacia donde y con quien iba Taichi?, qué pensaba hacerle Matt?, por que Ken persigue a Matt?, será alguna obsesión?, por qué sintió enojo al ver a Tai?, de que peligros libro esa persona a Tai cuando le busco?, a todo esto, se dieron cuenta que mientras no miran a la persona a los ojos directamente esta persona deja de estar en trance? ¬__¬ así que, qué piensan acerca de ese beso entre Tai y Matt?  
  
Me despido y ya saben, cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
